Expressions
by Uten Naraba
Summary: TouyaHiei fic. Hiei gives Touya a gift, and fluff ensues . Please R


**I know its been awhile since I have written anything, but i felt like writing tonight, so I did. Its just another Touya/Hiei fic, but I hope you like it. Please review!**

Touya lifted his eyes to his lovers for a moment, and then lowered them again. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do with the gift.

It was wrapped in what he guessed was newspaper, but much of it was covered in tape. There was a ridiculous amount of the stuff wrapped around it. He doubted that it was necessary, but didn't say anything. He could feel dark, ruby eyes watching his every move, calculating his expression. He started to pick at the paper, and kept his face carefully bland. He had had years of practice of keeping his expression in a monotone of a blank, cold stare, but as of late, he had experienced many more genuine expressions.

When he had finally ripped away all of the offending material, he saw that there was a small parcel wrapped in a piece of black silk inside of it. He raised an eyebrow, and could see his partner tense visibly.

"If this is a ring, I refuse to wear it. It would get in the way of my fighting." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You hold me to such petty standards. A _ring?_ Hn," came the stark reply. The trademark 'hn' was always a sign that he was bored, angry, or irritated. Touya bet on the last one and slowly unwrapped the silk covered item. What lay there caused his breath to hitch.

Touya wasn't normally one for jewelry, since he could see no use for it. Unless it was an amulet to boost his spirit power, he wasn't going to carry it around, never mind wear it. But the necklace that was wrapped up in the black silk changed him in a way that went far past vanity.

It had a silver chain that glinted in the soft light. It wasn't long enough to be lifted over the head and put on, and it closed with a small hook.

The charm that was dangling off of it when he picked it up was breathtaking to say the least. It had two dragon heads set in a sort of Zen pattern. One side was blood red and the other ice blue. The detail was incredible. As he peered closer at it, he could see small writing on the dragons.

"I love you" was written there. This caused him to look up. Fire met ice for a moment, and to both of them, it seemed to last an eternity. Neither had ever uttered these words to each other, because they both assumed that the other knew. Now that Hiei had said it, it seemed obvious to Touya that he should have said them a long time ago, just for fun.

When he refocused on Hiei's eyes, he could see worry and anxiety there, along with everything that made up the man that he loved. He smiled slowly and lowered his eyes, his eyes drinking in the necklace that had been his gift.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

Neither wanted to back down, so Touya did. He didn't really want to test Hiei's patience tonight of all nights. He wanted to show how grateful he was for the necklace. He had never received such a beautiful gift in all of his long life. It must have cost a fortune, and the thought that such money had been spent on him made him blush. He was suddenly very self conscious.

"Do you want me to put it on you?

Touya could see the urge in Hiei's eyes, and nodded his head.

Immediately, as if he had done this kind of thing before, and had no qualms whatsoever, Hiei picked the necklace up and strung it around Touya's pale neck. His nimble fingers quickly closed the hook on it, assuring that it would stay. They rested for a moment on the cold neck, feeling the warmth seep into the other mans skin. Then he removed his hand and swung around so that he was facing Touya.

Touya's face was arranged in a blissful manner, so that his eyes were closed and his lips were parted just enough to drive Hiei crazy. Then he took his chance, and leaned forward.

Their lips met in a clash of ice and fire. Neither wanted the moment to end, and it tasted of forever like these moments often do. It was sweet and bitter and exciting at the same time, and it fried their brains. Oxygen deprived, they broke together, both wanting more, but understanding each others needs.

"I… think….I ….Love… you."

"Oh good ….now …I can stop …worrying."

"Oh shut up."

"Hn."


End file.
